Lose away
by Dark Corneille
Summary: sweet memories in my head was spinning again. shared memories Ciella Phantomhive


**Lose Away**

**.**

**By : Dark Sebastian-Raven**

**.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, FemCielxSebastian.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Special for my young master, Victorique Ciella Michaella**

**.**

**_Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>sweet memories in my head was spinning again. shared memories Ciella Phantomhive<strong>_

**Flashback**

**At the morning, Michaelis-Phantomhive residence**  
><strong>10 november 2010<strong>

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan meja nampak jelas terdengar dari dapur kediaman Michaelis. Saat itu. Jika kau melihat sebentar kedalam dapur itu, pasti kau akan menemukan seorang perempuan manis berambut kelabu panjang, memakai celemek masak, dan dengan –sok-jagonya ia memotong-motong wartel beserta sayuran lainnya, berniat ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya tercinta, Sebastian Michaelis, sang tuan rumah.

Ciella-nama gadis itu-menengok kearah pintu dapur, dan sekelilingnya, merasa ada yang memata-matainya. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali fokus pada potongan-potongan wartelnya. Sampai akhirnya...

"_Ouch_..." Rintihnya, karena irisan pisau yang mengenai jari lentiknya.

"_Ckckck_... Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu? Ciella, lebih baik yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu aku saja, kenapa kau malah ngotot? Setiap kali kau masak, pasti terjadi kejadian seperti barusan, toh, sarapan yang kau buat juga kurang enak, huh" Oceh seorang lelaki tegap, tinggi, berambut hitam bak arang dengan kilau keringatnya, berwajah tampan, yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Orang yang memata-matai Ciella barusan.

"Sebastian? Tapi aku ingin membuatkan makanan un... kau bilang apa barusan? Kurang enak? Masakanku kurang enak? Kalau kurang enak kenapa kau menghabisinya tiap kali aku yang memasak? Huh?" Tanya Ciella menuntut, pada lelaki bernama Sebastian tadi.

"Wah... wah... aku baru berkata seperti itu kau sudah marah? _Ckckck_... kalau begitu saja emosimu sudah naik, apalagi kalau aku bilang 'wanita yang kutemui di club tadi malam lebih manis dari dirimu'..." Sebastian menyeringai diakhir.

"Apa? Wanita, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Ahahaha..." Sebastian tertawa seraya berjalan mendekati Ciella yang sedang berdiri dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Saat itu. Sebelum sebastian melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku hanya bercanda, gadis manisku... Jangan marah begitu, dong... Sini deh biar aku peluk, hihi" Lelaki tampan itu memeluk kekasih manisnya dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ciella sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Sebastian... Aku tak cukup sempurna untukmu..._ hiks_..." Isaknya dalam pelukan sang raven.

"_Sssttt_... Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, sayang... Kau lebih sempurna dari yang lain, sebab itu aku sangat mencintaimu... sudahlah jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda... maaf ya" Segaris senyuman tulus terukir dibibir lelaki tegap itu. Ia menghapus air mata yang tergantung diujung mata saphir kekasihnya.

Pelukan hangat Sebastian dibalas dengan lembutnya oleh Ciella, sampai akhirnya...

"Ciella, kau mencium sesuatu?" Tanya sebastian tiba-tiba.

"_Hmm_, seperti bau..." Segera Ciella melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia ingat akan sesuatu, yaitu... "Astagah, aku lupa sedang memanggang cake dioven..." jelasnya dengan panik.

"Apa? Kau lupa, kalau kau sedang memanggang?" Pertanyaan konyol Sebastian dijawab dengan anggukan gugup dari Ciella. Sebastian, mendesah kuat-kuat akibat tingkah kekasihnya ini, yang menurutnya sedikit ceroboh. Tapi ia hapus pikiran bodoh itu segera, dan tersenyum dengan lembutnya pada kekasihnya itu. "Tak apa, ayo, segera kita bereskan semuanya dan biar kuajarkan cara membuat cake yang benar." Serunya seraya menggandeng lengan kurus kekasihnya menuju wadah oven berisi cake gosong itu berada. Ciella blushing dibuatnya.

**.**

**At the morning, In the dining room**  
><strong>10 november 2010<strong>

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ciella melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah antusias saat melihat Sebastian telah melahap satu suapan ***potato cheese** kedalam mulutnya.

"_Hmm_, enak... tapi tunggu... ini tidak enak! Tapi..." Sebastian sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya seraya menatap Ciella, membuat gadis manis itu tegang dibuatnya "Ini, sangat enak!" Lanjutnya diakhir.

Ciella mendesah lega mendengar komentar kekasihnya, meski agak kesal karena telah dibuat kesal tadi.

Suasana ruang makan sangat hangat saat itu, ditambah adegan-adegan romantis yang dilakukan keduanya, seperti suap-suapan, adegan Sebastian menggoda Ciella, hingga adegan, ciuman hangat yang dilakukan keduanya.

Tapi itu dulu... saat itu... sebelum...

**And of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Pov<strong>

**At the morning, sweet memories**  
><strong>London, 4 Januari 2012, in the dining room<strong>

Aku membuka mataku ketika teringat akan hal mengerikan itu. Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya dan itu berhasil, aku tengah duduk ditengah ruang makan, tepatnya didepan meja makan, sambil menggenggam gelas berisi teh merah dan sambil mengingat hal itu. Aku duduk sendiri, hanya sendiri, pasti kau bertanya kemana perginya wanita yang sering ada disampingku, wanita manis bermata biru berambut kelabu itu... wanita yang kucintai, yang kusayangi, dan yang paling kurindukan, kini telah...

_Kring... kring... kring..._

Suara telepon diruang tamu membangunkan lamunanku, membuka tatapan kosongku, dan membuyarkan pikiranku itu... Tak kuhiraukan suara berisik itu yang semakin berbunyi nyaring, seakan ingin menepis seisi ruangan yang senyap ini. Aku tau siapa yang menelpon, _'pasti Ronald'_ pikirku dalam hati, lelaki ribut itu pasti akan menelponku tiap harinya, pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pasti juga sama, membuat aku muak mendengarnya.

Aku bangkit dari kursi kayu yang aku duduki, berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring, dan menaruh semua peralatan makan yang kotor disana. Tak lama aku berbalik dan menatap pintu, menemukan sosok wanita yang kucintai disana.

"Selamat pagi Sebastianku, kau sudah makan?" Sapanya lembut seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah ma..." Hilang... Ia hilang ketika aku melangkah kedepan. Bayangan itu hilang. Tidak itu bukan bayangan, itu ingatanku, ingatanku yang manis ketika bersamanya.

Aku terdiam melihat kejadian barusan, tingkahku seperti orang gila, setiap harinya pasti begini. Dadaku terasa sesak, nafasku naik turun karenanya. Takut... apakah itu yang sedang kurasa, aku khawatir padanya, pada wanita itu.

"Sadarkan dirimu Sebastian Michaelis, kau hanya sendiri disini, tak ada orang lain selain kau diruman ini! INGAT!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Berbicara sendiri dan menangis?

"_Hiks_... Sadarkan dirimu! Dia hanya masa lalu... Jangan ingat-ingat dia lagi!" Aku berteriak lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

Sedih, iya. Rindu, iya. Apa lagi yang kurang? Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia kini tak ada disampingku, aku kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang aku cintai.

"Ciella..." Kataku lirih didepan pintu sebuah kamar tidur. Yang dulu adalah kamarku dan dirinya.

Aku membuka pelan pintu kamar itu. Dan lagi-lagi menampakkan bayangannya disana.

"Hai, sayang... sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau pasti lelah, berbaringlah disini, biar aku buatkan teh dulu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terdiam lagi.

"Iya, terima ka..." Hilang, dia hilang lagi ketika aku ingin mendekat. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Taukah ia bahwa aku merindukannya? Kenapa ia tak diam disana? Kenapa ia tak datang untuk memelukku? Apakah ia lupa padaku? Apakah ia membenciku, karena aku tak bisa membuatnya bahagia?

Air mata kembali menetes dimata rubyku yang ia bilang indah ini. Mata merah yang kurasa mengerikan untuk dirinya, tapi malah disukai olehnya. Wanita itu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Aku mencintainya, lebih dari apa pun.

Tak tahan aku berdiri diambang pintu, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar itu. Duduk dipinggir ranjang yang dulu mejadi saksi bisu kisah percintaanku disini, bersama ia tentunya. Aku menatap seisi ruangan dan terhenti pada sebuah foto lucu diatas meja kecil didepan tempat tidur. Aku bangkit dan mendekat untuk melihatnya, lebih dekat. Dan kembali aku teringat, tentang ia dan foto ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**.**

**Sebastian pov**  
><strong>In the garden<strong>  
><strong>London, 11 Desember 2010<strong>

"Ciella, kau dimana? Hei, ayolah aku lelah... Ciella!" Panggilku waktu itu pada Ciella yang menghilang, _err_... maksudku bersembunyi entah dimana.

"_Dorr_! Aku menang lagi, haha, kau tidak bisa menemukan aku ya, Sebastian?" Celotehnya lucu sambil mengagetkan aku dari belakang, membuatku sedikit kelabakan dibuatnya.

Tawanya yang manis itu, tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengangkat lembut dagu mungilnya, lalu membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat yang lumayan lama, sebelum aku melepaskannya dan berkata...

"Kau lincah!" Kataku membuatnya blushing. Manis sekali.

"A... apa? Lincah? Kau pikir aku ini kancil apa? Huh" Ciella menggerutu kesal karenaku, membuatku tertawa lepas karena dirinya.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku, habisnya kau susah ditemukan sih, sudahlah, cepat berteduh, matahari sudah naik, nanti kau bisa sakit!" pintaku padanya.

"Baiklah," katanya singkat sambil mengelap sesuatu dihidungnya. Merah. Itu yang kulihat. Aku mendekatinya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ciella, kau mimisan?" seruku panik.

"Ahh, sudah biasa. Paling nanti berhenti sendiri, sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan, kepalaku pusing." Ciella menepis tanganku dan berjalan lunglai menuju kursi kayu ditaman. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ciella!" teriakku ketika melihat ia terjatuh lemas ketanah. Segera aku menggendong dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Wanita itu membuatku takut, panik, dan sedih.

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian Pov**  
><strong>At night, in the hospital<strong>  
><strong>London, 11 Desember 2010<strong>

Aku memasang wajah khawatirku. Duduk sendirian diruang tunggu salah satu rumah sakit di London. Menunggu keluarnya seorang dokter dari ruang UGD tersebut. Dan tak lama, keluarlah sang dokter yang ku maksud.

"Dr. William, bagaimana keadaan Ciella? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku pada lelaki berkaca mata itu. Dan ia tak menjawab. Membuat ku agak kesal. "Dokter!" kataku dengan penekanan kata.

Dan ia menatapku sebelum menjawab "Sekitar tiga tahun lalu Ciella pernah kemari, memeriksa keadaannya, dan ia divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru tingkat akut yang tak bisa diobati lagi. Apa kau sebagai kekasihnya tak tau akan hal itu?" Penjelasan Dokter Wiliam barusan membuat aku diam seribu bahasa. Aku merasakan ada lebih dari seribu pedang menusuk hatiku saat itu. Kepalaku pening, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Tingkat akut? Tak bisa disembuhkan? Anda berbohong kan? Ciella gadis yang sehat, ia selalu tersenyum ditiap-tiap harinya! Ia tak mungkin menderita penyakit mematikan itu! JAWAB SAYA YANG JUJUR DOKTER!" Terikku diakhir. Jujur aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, hatiku panas, emosiku memuncak.

"Ini kehendak tuhan, Sebastian. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya kau yang ia punya, bukan? Jaga dia disisa umurnya, jangan sakiti ia, itu saja. Permisi" Dokter muda itu membuatku bingung akan kalimatnya. 'Disisa umurnya?' apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud anda?" Kataku dengan nada yang merendah. Terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

"Tiga tahun telah berlalu hingga sekarang, sisa waktunya hanya tinggal sebelas hari lagi. Tepat tanggal dua puluh dua nanti, ia akan pulang." Jelas Dokter William padaku.

Setetes air mata menetes diujung mataku, jika aku tak ingat diriku adalah seorang lelaki, mungkin aku akan menangis sambil berteriak. Aku tutup wajahku untuk menghindari tatapan prihatin Dokter muda itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, sekarang temui ia dikamarnya, ia memanggil namamu sedari tadi!" Seru Dokter itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari menemui Ciella diruangannya. Membuka pintu ruangan itu agak kasar karena khawatir pada wanita yang kucintai itu.

"Ciella?"

"Se... Sebastian kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu basah? Jangan bilang kau habis menangis?" katanya sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau sakit? Kenapa?" Aku jatuh berlutut dihadapan gadis itu, aku menangis. Menyesali perbuatanku selama ini.

Ciella berjalan lunglai kehadapanku, dan ikut berlutut dihadapanku.

"Aku tak ingin kau khawatir dengan keadaanku, aku hanya merepotkanmu, aku tak mau kau semakin repot karena aku. Maafkan aku Sebastian" Katanya lirih seraya memelukku lemah.

Earat-erat kupeluk dirinya, seakan tak ingin ia pergi secepat itu. Waktu dua puluh dua hari tak akan cukup untuk aku bisa melupakan dan melepasnya ia pergi. 'Betapa kejamnya tuhan padaku, ia akan mengambil orang yang paling aku sayangi dalam waktu dua puluh dua hari. Sungguh tak adil!' batinku dalam hati.

"Kau tak salah Ciella, aku yang salah. Selama ini aku tak mengerti dirimu, aku pikir kau hanya sakit biasa, tapi ternyata kau..." Kata-kataku terputus oleh ciuman hangat yang diberikan Ciella tepat dibibirku.

"Sudah, lupakan saja... Aku baik-baik saja" Ciella tersenyum lembut dalam keadaannya yang hampir ambruk begini? Mustahil. Manusia atau malaikatkah gadis dihadapanku kini, ia kuat dan tegar. Meskipun ajal akan menjemputnya dalam waktu singkat kini.

"Aku akan menemanimu disisa waktu yang ada, aku mencintaimu." Janjiku pada Ciella, lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

**And of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Pov<strong>

**At the evening**  
><strong>London, 4 Januari 2012 In the Bedroom<strong>

Aku meletakkan foto kenangan itu kembali pada tempatnya. Menghapus sedikitnya air mata dimataku. Aku sedih, aku rindu padanya. Ciella ku...

"Ciella..." kataku lirih.

Tak kuat dengan suasana yang sesak, kembali kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, menuju taman belakang, tempat aku merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh Ciella dua tahun lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**.**

**Sebastian Pov**  
><strong>At night<strong>  
><strong>London, 14 Desember 2010<strong>  
><strong>00.00 Ciella Brithday<strong>

"Tutup matamu ya... sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" Kataku pada Ciella. Aku berjalan sambil menutup matanya dari belakang, berniat ingin memberinya kejutan, dihari jadinya iitu.

"Dan... _Surprise_! _Happy Birthday, my dear_!" Teriak ku sambil meniupkan terompet.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?" Ciella tercengang melihat sekeliling taman yang kubuat persis dengan lautan lilin dengan tulisan_ 'Happy Birthday, my lady'_ serta _'I Love You'_.

"Tentu saja, aku mengerjakannya sendiri, bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukainya... Terima kasih banyak Sebastian, kau membuatku senang" Ciella memelukku dengan sayang. Aku balik memeluknya.

"Semoga semua keinginanmu terkabulkan,_ dear_. Dan semoga panjang umur." Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Amin. Aku juga berharap yang terbaik untukmu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, saatnya tiup lilin dan potong kue... ayo, biar aku abadikan kenangan ini menjadi vidio dan foto hihi" Kataku dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Aku tak mau terlihat sedih dihari jadinya kini, aku ingin nampak ceria, sebisa mungkin.

Aku mendekatinya, sambil membawa sebuah ***Chesse Cake Blueberry** bertuliskan namanya. Lengkap dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Silahkan ditiup lilinnya..." kataku seraya tersenyum dan mendekatkan cake itu padanya. "Dan jangan lupa, ucapkan keinginanmu, sayang" lanjutku.

"Baiklah... Aku harap, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, aku ingin menikah denganmu! _Hhfff_..." Harapan yang mulia, pasti didengar tuhan, tapi apakah akan dikabulkan? Takdirnya sudah ditentukan. Aku terdiam mendengarnya, menatapnya yang tersenyum dengan lembutnya, membuat hatiku teriris.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Semoga tuhan mendengar keinginanmu, sayang..." Kemabali aku melayangkan ciuman sayang dikeningnya, dan memeluknya erat.

Dan menghabiskan malam itu dengan menemaninya tidur dalam pelukan hangat sebagai seorang kekasih yang benar-benar menyayangi pasangannya.

Hari demi hari kulewati bersamanya, penuh tawa dan kegembiraan disetiap detiknya. Sampai tiba waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian Pov**

**At night**  
><strong>London, 22 Desember 2010<strong>  
><strong>Rear garden, last memories<strong>

"Sebastian, kau kenapa? Wajahmu murung sedari tadi." Ciella menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Khawatir.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hari terakhirnya, hari terakhirnya berada disisiku, hari terakhir aku menatapnya, hari terakhir untuk segalanya bagiku. Aku menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Ciella, kau tak takut akan hari ini?" Tanyaku konyol.

"Untuk apa takut? Ini kn bukan akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin aku akan pergi, tapi kau kan tidak. Masa depanmu lebih penting dari pada aku Sebastian. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kau membuatku khawatir." Ciella memasang wajah tegarnya. Gadis yang kuat, dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini, ia masih sempat memikirkan diriku. Sungguh mulianya ia disisa waktunya kini.

"Maafkan aku Ciella..."

"Untuk apa? Kau tak berbuat salah Sebastian."

"Aku gagal, aku gagal merawatmu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia... Seandainya bisa, aku ingin ikut denganmu Ciella" Dengan bodohnya aku berlutut dan mengisak dengan nyaringnya. Ciella mendekat dan memelukku.

"Aku juga tak mau seperti ini, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah. Sebastian, kau kan laki-laki... Kenapa kau menangis? Tunjukkan kalau kau tegar, aku mohon..."

"Ciella, aku... aku sangat mencintaimu, berat rasanya bila kau pergi..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu Sebastian, tapi satu saja yang kupinta. Jika kau sayang padaku, buktikanlah itu, tunjukkan kalau kau kuat, kalau kau tegar, tunjukkan bahwa kau itu sempurna, jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin ditangisi seperti ini, kau membuat diriku gelisah." Permintaannya terlalu berat bagiku. Permintaan yang sungguh berat. Aku melihat ia meneteskan air mata sebelum menciumku dengan lembutnya, dan melepaskannya.

Saat itu, Ciella bersandar dibahuku, meneteskan sisa air matanya, wajahnya pucat, tangannya yang kugenggam terasa amat dingin, sampai kudengar kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya,

"Aku sangat... Mencintamu Sebastian Michaelis..." Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"CIELLA!" Teriakku ketika ia pergi. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tak akan pernah kembali. Sampai kapanpun, terkecuali bilaku telah berada lagi disisinya kelak.

Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku menangisi kepergiannya, kepergiannya amat meninggalkan kenangan yang sangan membekas dikepalaku. Padahal tadi pagi aku masih sempat melihatnya membuatkan sarapan untukku, melihatnya bermain bersamaku, melihatnya memeluk dan menciumku, hingga akhirnya...

**And of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Pov<strong>

**At night**  
><strong>London, 4 Januari 2012, in the rear garden<strong>

Air mata kembali mengalir diujung mataku, aku mengingatnya lagi, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Saat-saat bersamanya, masakan yang ia buat, tawa dan senyumnya, serta ciuman lembut yang telah dua tahun tak pernah kurasakan. Pahit dan manisnya hidup ini kami jalani bersama hingga akhir hayatnya.

_Hilang,_

_Semuanya hilang, taukah engakau aku kehilangan?_

_Aku ingin kau kembali, tak pergi dan tak akan hilang lagi._

_Ingin aku ulang lagi semuanya._

_Tapi tak bisa._

_Hilang,_

_Kau jiwaku, kau separuh dari hidupku_

_Kau hilang, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan_

_Yang tak mudah dilupakan._

_Waktu yang kujalani denganmu memang terasa lama,_

_Tapi, pasti akan terasa cepat seiring berlalunya ia._

_Hilang, dan pergi..._

_Aku sendiri, masih menantimu disini,_

_Rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam ini_

_Masih membekas,_

_Ciella..._

_Aku ingin kau disini, disisiku,_

_tak akan hilang, tak akan pernah pergi..._

_selamanya, tak akan pernah hilang..._

"Ciella..." lirihku seraya berdiri tegap, dari tempatku duduk tadi.

Pandanganku menatap mantap keatas langit hitam yang bertabur bintang disana. Suasana yang persis pada saat itu, saat aku kehilangannya, aku tak bisa membenci tuhan, karena ia lah yang menciptakan Ciella, wanita yang kucintai, tuhan juga akan menghadiahkannya kembali diakhir nanti.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu... aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu... _I love you Ciella... I miss you_..." Aku berjanji dihadapan bulan, langit serta bintang, dan tentunya, Ciella yang sedang tersenyum disana. Sampai terdengar sekilas suara angin yang berhembus lembut ditelingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian"

Suara lembut itu...

"Ciella..."

**...The And...**

* * *

><p><strong>*potato cheese :<strong>_Kentang keju~ saya suka dengan makanan satu ini, makanya dimasukin *wink*_

***Chesse Cake Blueberry : **_Cake kesukaan tuan mudaku ^^_

_Tidak banyak comment dific ini, cuma mau bilang lanjutan  
>fic-fic sebelumnya akan saya lanjutkan nanti, jika masih ada yang berminat untuk membaca T_T<em>

_Fic ini Special _ **Victorique Ciella Michaella ^^ **

**Jika ada saran atau kritik silahkan disampaikan di ripiu kalian**

**Warning : Harap tidak menghina atau lain sebagainya.**

**Akhir kata**

**Please **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
